deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Laxus Dreyar vs Trish
Description S2E1: Two cocky, blonde-haired lightning elementals go toe to toe this death battle: Laxus Dreyar, the S-Class mage of Team Fairy Tail, and Trish, the pistol-toting, ass-kicking demon from Devil May Cry. 'Prelude' Alex: Modern technology these days: our phones, our lights, our televisions, and even some cars are powered by electricity. Ki: And man, I wonder how fast my Samsung's battery would fill up if my charger was powered by one of these guys! A-Aron: It would probably blow up more than just your Samsung. Ki: Whatever! These two are badass as fuck! Oai: Language! Laxus Dreyar, the electrical anti-hero from Fairy Tail. Ki: And Trish, the Devil May Cry's wielder of the Sparda Sword. I'm Ki, aka Louis, there's Oai, aka Troy, Alex, and Aaron, but he put a dash in between his name... A-Aron: This is just going to be a recurring thing, isn't it? Ki:..And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! 'Laxus Dreyar' Ki: Man, I feel bad for Laxus. He's one of those anti-heroes with a backstory that's so shit it makes you feel a little bad for him. Oai: Language! A-Aron: Eh. Laxus is still a little annoying. Oai: More than annoying: he almost killed all of his friends. That's just plain mean if you ask me. Alex: Laxus grew up a kind boy with an admiration for Fairy Tail... Ki: Then his father was excommunicated and Laxus got way too triggered and had a personality flip. Oai: Just tearing off the band-aid, huh? A-Aron: Yeah, just...spare us the details. Genji's backstory was horrible enough. Ki: Yeah. He became a self-absorbed bastard with a knack for teasing his friends... Alex: "Friends." Oai: And then he got excommunicated, too. Ki: Jesus, I can't tell if this is more reminiscent of the Mormon church or a high school drama. A-Aron: *sighs* Just...why did you make that joke? Ki: Because reasons. Alex: Anyways, after his excommunication, Laxus got a teensy bit softer. Oai: Yeah. Except for the part where he tried to kill all of his former friends. A-Aron: Luckily, anime tropes happened, and they were all okay. We'll explain that later on. Oai: Laxus is a master lightning elemental who has held back a giant tidal wave of sand with a single lightning bolt. His moves include turning into lightning, punching people with lightning and...turning into Broly? A-Aron: Laxus can imbue himself with the power of a...lightning dragon, which makes him look like even more of a muscley douchebag, and lets him gain all sorts of goodies like shooting lightning out of his mouth and punching people from far away and eating lightning and stuff. Yeah, no words. Ki: In this state, he can also make lightning javelins, but he seems to lose the ability to turn into lightning. Alex: It's basically going super saiyan. Lightning style. Ki: He must be fun at raves. Oai: Other moves include Thunder Palace, a charge covering a large area that can level a small town, making intangible clones of himself, and making his lightning red. Alex: This is lightning that is just explosive and bypasses resistances to lightning. Nice in a pinch. He's also a pro at fistfighting. A-Aron. But we're not done yet. His last move, Fairy Law, is literally just... who got the idea for this, anyways? Ki: This is basically a suicide bomber that lives if he hits one target, but dies if he hits twenty. Which is the most retarded thingi have ever heard. Oai: Fairy Law creates a nova of electricity around the user, dealing massive damage anything in his wake...that he doesn't like. A-Aron: It's kind of like selective hearing, except it's murder, not listening. Alex: Basically, he picks and chooses who he wants to deal his damage to and then releases his fury. However, if he has any positive feelings towards a target, the attack is useless. For this reason, he couldn't perform Fairy Law on Natsu and the others. Oai: Also, using Fairy Law shortens his life span. This life span decrease depends on how many targets he wants to hit. For this reason, it's quite a last resort-style move. Ki: Laxus is a badass: he is resistant to lightning attacks (obviously), and can make lightning appear behind his opponent for sneak attacks! He canAlso, his lightning powers are so strong, he's countered an actual lightning bolt with it! Alex: However, Laxus is somewhat of a glass cannon compared to his Fairy Tail comrades. I mean, Natsu is part dragon and Erza has like, a million armors at her disposal, so I guess you can't blame him. A decently sized explosion almost incapacitated Laxus. Erza tanked an island blowing up. So yeah, he's an ant compared to her. And Natsu's part dragon. Need I say more? Ki: He's also cocky, and some of his moves, like Thunder Palace and Fairy Law, require a windup. Also, his win/loss record isn't as impressive as you would think it would be. Also, his lightning can be absorbed and/or redirected, which is the stupidest goddamn thing ever. A-Aron: But, beware, because if you step in Laxus's way, he will do everything he can to obliterate you. Laxus: "I'm gonna surpass you one day. Not for my father, but for myself. So I can become a man in my own right." 'Trish' Ki: Trish is a humanoid demon who was created by Mundus, the dude who killed the family of a guy named Dante after his dad died for control of the Underworld. Alex: She was sent to kill Dante, one of the last remaining of the family, and Mundus must've completely underestimated Dante, because he just stomped her guts out. Ki: Poor Trish. Can't kill anyone. A-Aron: Anyways, after teaming up for some reason, and, a game later, Trish begins to fully understand emotion. Ki: Also, she looks like Dante's dead mom, if that isn't enough for you. And they hang out, like friends. I mean, what the fu- Oai: I'm going to cut you off right there. *slap* Ki: Troy, cut the shi- Oai:*slap**slap**slap* A-Aron: I'm really enjoying this. Alex: Anyways, after 4 installments in the Devil May Cry series, Trish became a main character in the installment, even indirectly causing one of the worst voice acting screwups in the history of video games. A-Aron: I have no idea why they didn't re-record it. Alex: Trish has many weapons, but her two main weapons are Luce and Ombra, her dual pistols, and the Sparda Sword. A-Aron: It can also be a scythe, by the way. Looks cooler like that. It also absorbs energy and can be thrown like a boomerang. Alex: However, she doesn't need these weapons to kick ass; she's a master at fistfighting and also has lightning powers. A-Aron: With her lightning powers, she can make her bullets explosive, enhance her physical attacks, and place down electrical mines. Oai: Okay, I'm back Ki: owwwwwwww Oai: Ignore. Just ignore. Alex: She can also just fire basic blasts of electricity. But nobody does that. A-Aron: She even routinely wields Pandora, a suitcase that can turn into exactly 666 weapons. Oai: Where do people get the ideas for this stuff? A-Aron: Doesn't matter. It's cool. Alex: Trish is so fast, she's beaten Dante in a footrace, went blow for blow with him as well, has seemingly unlimited stamina, and is strong enough to throw a motorcycle with above average speed at Dante. She also has a sweet motorcycle herself. A-Aron: But don't forget her Devil Trigger. Allan: TRIGGERED! Ki: (groan) Shut the fuck up, Allan. Oai: *slap* Right. The Devil Trigger is a power used by demons and half demons that basically makes them unleash their true power upon the battlefield. Alex: Trish's being the ability to fly! Oai: She's also got a healing factor just a little sub-par of Dante's: She's healed from a bullet graze in just a few seconds. Also, in the animated series (yes, it is canon), in a match with Lady, she is slashed across the side of a torso, leaving a normally devastating gash. A-Aron: And she healed from it in a split second, unfazed by the attack, as well. In fact, she tanked a laser from Mundus that was supposed to kill Dante himself! Where's the love for Trish, tell me? Alex: Her healing factor, however, can be voided if she takes too hard a hit. Oai: And she is just insanely cocky, saying that she could take down the Savior on her own! Alex: Cocky personality aside, watch out: if you piss this girl off, you're in for a beating. Trish: Like the sky... I feel like my heart is becoming clear. 'Pre-Battle' A-Aron: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Oai and Alex: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Lady walks into Devil May Cry and turns to Dante. "What is it this time, Lady?" Dante straightened up from his initial position of lying down on his couch. "Large eyed demon has been terrorizing part of the overworld, I think? I couldn't understand what he was saying, here's the contract. "The overworld? I don't want to go there, come on! Smells like crap up there. Knocks me off my game." "Man up," Trish said as she polished her guns. "It's not like a little bad odor will kill you." "Excuse me? I can't fight when everything around me smells like clean air! I'm used to air pollution." "Whatever. I'll do it for you then. You obviously have better things to do." "Aw, come on Trish, don't be like that." "Do you want me to do it for you or not?" He ponders on it for a few seconds, then points to the suitcase lying against a wall near the door where Lady was. "Take Pandora." "Won't need it." "It'll make the job cleaner." Trish looks at the suitcase. "Fine." "Don't use the minigun form either, I think it might be semi-jammed." "Whatever." ----------- Meanwhile... Laxus Dreyar tosses a red lightning bolt at a house, tearing it down. People are running around, screaming at the carnage. "Where are you, Natsu? I will find you!" Suddenly, he runs out towards the streets. Natsu is there. "I swear, I'm gonna take you down you pest..." Suddenly, Natsu is sliced in half by a large glaive, revealing Trish behind his corpse. "Wow. Your eyes are 'huge. Lady wasn't lying." "Yeah, and your eyes are small as hell! How do you even see?" "Whatever. I just need to kill you and get this over with." She pulls out Luce and Ombra. "Bringing bullets to a fistfight? This is more than I bargained for." "Too bad you won't live to get your refund." VERY NICE - SEVENTEEN(0:00-1:54) 'Fight! Trish fires a volley of bullets at Laxus. He turns into lightning, dashes right through the bullets, and punches Trish across the face, then kicks her into a tree. She instantly gets up. "Hey, that messed up my hair!" She fires another bullet with Luce and imbues it with electricity. It blows up in Laxus's face. He staggered backwards, then dashes forward. Trish is prepared for this, however, and she counters it with a kick in the face, then follows up with a few slices from the Sparda sword. She ends the combo with another volley of bullets. He recovers immediately from the attack and fires a lightning bolt at her. She blocks it with the Sparda sword, then throws it at Laxus. It slices him both on the way to its target and on its return trip, knocking him on his knees. "Let's finish you with a taste of your own medicine." She fires a volley of electricity-powered bullets at him. He smiles and tanks all of the projectiles, unfazed by the attack. Trish stands up straighter. "Resistant to electricity. I can work with that." She pulls out Pandora. "A suitcase? Are you going to beat me to death with it?" Laxus chuckled. "No," she grinned as it turned into a rocket launcher. "I'm going to blow you to smithereens." She fires a cluster of three rockets at Laxus. He fires a bolt of electricity at the rockets, blowing them up mid-air. Suddenly, Trish popped up behind him. "I'm over here." She fires a bullet from Ombra at his back, then followed up with a powerful slice from the Sparda sword, which knocked him to the ground, leaving a cloud of dust at the impact zone. "Easy kill," Trish says as she walked away. PLAYING WITH FIRE - BLACKPINK (0:00 - 0:20) Suddenly, a blast of energy emerged from the remains. Laxus walked out. He looked suddenly a lot more muscular, and even more so angry. "Big game hunt? I can work with that," Trish smiled. "You're playing with fire, lady." "Right now, I like playing with lightning." PLAYING WITH FIRE - BLACKPINK (0:20 - 2:29) Laxus formed an electric javelin in his hands and tossed it at Trish. She cartwheeled out of the way and fired a bullet at him. He tanked it without problem and threw a red lightning bolt at her. She was knocked back from the blast, but got back up. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Laxus threw a punch at her, creating an electric fist flying towards her. She blocked it with her Sparda sword and ran up to him, striking his gut with her blade. He was knocked back and stunned from the impact. Then he looked at her. She was reloading her pistols. Great time to strike! He ran towards her, but suddenly he was interrupted by an electrical explosion beneath his feet. "Good luck with that." She turned and walked away. "Not done yet, girl..." She turned around just in time to see him eat all of the lightning from the explosion. "What the actual fuck..." "THUNDER PALACE!" Suddenly, the ground beneath her detonated into an electrical explosion, knocking her up into the air. Then, he opened his mouth and fired a large beam of electricity at her. She was knocked upwards even farther. "Time to end this!" As she was falling down, Laxus jumped and caught her into a chokehold. He said the next phrase so quietly only Trish could hear it. (music stop) "Fairy Law." An electrical nova blasted out from Laxus's body, consuming everything in sight. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ VERY NICE - SEVENTEEN (2:33 - 3:12) Laxus got up from the very center of the crater, back in his normal form. "Jeez. That was a pain in the ass." "The pain'll be in more than your ass in a second, boy." Trish smiled as she put on a pair of sunglasses. "What the fu-" She grabbed him by the neck and flew upwards into the sky until she was almost to the clouds. "See you in hell, boy. Not a bad place. We've got a PF Chang's." She impaled him with the Sparda sword, threw her guns up in the air, grabbed the handle of the blade, and began plunging Laxus downwards until she hit the ground, Laxus screaming the whole way. Then, she put her foot on the handle and the other on the ground. "What are you doing..." Laxus managed. "Kill me already..." Suddenly, Trish's guns fell from the sky. She caught them mid-air and shot Laxus in the face with them, blowing up his head. "I was getting to that.'" 'K.O!' Trish pulls her sword out of Laxus's body. Laxus is seen walking around in hell, staring at a sign that says "PF Chang's, 20 miles south of Devil May Cry." 'Outcome' Ki: Alright, I'm okay now. Let's discuss why Laxus lost. A-Aron: Laxus was definitely a formidible fighter, and this match was extremely close. However, when it came down to it, Laxus's direct lightning attacks were almost useless since she could absorb it with her Sparda sword, and Trish's were useless against Laxus since he could shoot it right back at her. Alex: What it came down to was how strong they were without electricity. Ki: Laxus didn't really have a way to put Trish down for good with any of his attacks at all. Mundus's laser is definitely stronger than anything Laxus could dish out, and even if she did get hurt, she's got that healing factor to save her ass. Oai: And while Laxus has killed a demon before, it was one goddamn demon, and its strength was nothing compared to Trish's. The reason he did was for the sake of plot, as well. Alex: Laxus outclassed her in fistfighting skill and abilities, but she outclassed him in speed, durability, stamina, and arsenal. A-Aron: How did he outclass her in speed, you may ask. Laxus can turn into lightning, right? Oai: That may be correct, but it doesn't actually travel at the speed of lightning, maybe the speed of sound at best. However, since Dante can travel at hypersonic speeds on foot, and Trish is significantly faster, we can assume that Trish is hypersonic+, meaning that she stomps Laxus in speed. Arsenal is also a win for Trish since Laxus doesn't have much of an arsenal. Ki: Laxus may stomp her in ability and electricity power, but those abilities just weren't powerful enough to put Trish down for good. Also, electricity isn't Trish's main form of dealing damage. Laxus is basically a tactical nuke when he has his electricity on his side, but when that's taken away, he's left with his fists. While that may not be a bad thing, since he's amazing at that type of fighting, his fists can't match up to Trish's arsenal. A-Aron: As for durability, Laxus is a great example of a glass cannon while Trish can take leagues more damage than Laxus could dream of creating. Oai: Even if Laxus managed to disarm Trish, she could just tank all of his attacks anyways. Pandora, her lightning powers, and her guns Luce and Ombra didn't do much either since most of its configurations are either easily countered by Laxus' lightning attacks, leaving it as a one on one brawl: Trish left with her Sparda Sword and Laxus left with his fists. Alex: And, unfortunately for Laxus, Trish wins that battle. Ki: Laxus must be gunning for another chance at this fight, because more than just his cockiness has gone to his head. Oai: The winner is Trish. 'Next time on Death Battle...' ??? : “We’d dismantled the fortress she had built… The army she had raised… The future she had planned. And the entire world was about to know she had failed. Taken down by a gamer', 'a junkie, and a small town delinquent." vs. ??? : "Siren here. Nice to meet you. If anyone tries to capture me, I'll incinerate their brain." Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Encryptedki Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music